Maximum Ride Rules
by TheUltimateBookWorm1
Summary: RANDOM THINGS! Please review my summaries stink involves truth or dare. The first few chapters arn't the best but if you continue it'll get much MUCH better. I'm working on editing the first few.
1. Chapter 1

I am TheUltimateBookNerd this is my first so no fire please! BUT REVIEW OR ELSE MARMADUKE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A LIKE A…LIKE A DOG! Oh yeah! Well here goes nothing.

Max: Hey Nudge go make me hot chocolate now! Nudge: NO! Do it yourself I am busy. Gazzy: Yeah right. With what? Just go make the flock hot chocolate with exactly 3 orange marshmallows now! Nudge: I am so busy this weird chick The Ultimate Book Nerd sent me an email saying something like…OMG I CANT BELIEVE I FOUND OUT YOUR ACTUAL EMAIL AAAAH I AM LITERALLY JUMPING UP AND DOWN THROWING NUTELLA EVERYWHERE! Don't tell me that evil Dylan is still with the flock if he is send him to me I need something else to throw darts at instead of his picture!Now facetime me or else! From The Ultimate Book Nerd. Max: YES! Lets celebrate I can finally get rid of Dylan! Oh yeah uh huh do the disco its my birthday oh yeah! Iggy pops in out of no where. Iggy: Even though I'm blind I could sense you were dancing don't ever do that again you are terrible at it! Iggy leaves but not before flinging chunky peanut butter at Max. Max: FANG GET YOUR WINGED SELF IN HERE WE ARE GETTING RID OF DYLAN! Fang flys in with a box duct taped shut. Fang: Way ahead of ya'll. Max: did you just say ya'll and why are you wearing Nudge's cowboy boots there pink and sparkly wont that ruin your so called "image"? Angel: I know why he is Max I read his mind he is tired of the quiet bad boy thing so he wants to do a cowboy theme and Nudge's boots were the only ones he could find. Iggy: Whatever people lets just send Dylan away! So they send Dylan away. Nudge: I forgot to tell you that girl book nerd who emailed me also said "btw you guys need to come to my house if you don't I will kidnap err flock nap all of you and force you to eat…TUNA! DUH DUH DUUUUH! Meet me at Burger Kings tomorrow at lunchtime a.k.a 12:00. The flock in unison: NUDGE! Fang: lets just go tomorrow then ditch her simple as that. So they go inside and watch team umizoomi and yo gabba gabba all night. Max Pov. I woke up at 11:00 then realized only an hour til lunchtime nooooooo! So I woke up the flock by grabbing Angel's bagpipes and trying to play them(WHAT YOU THINK JUST CUZ SHES SIX ANGEL CANT PLAY THE BAGPIPES WELL YOU UNDERESTIMATED HER!) "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN I THINK IM GONNA GO DEAF!" the flock screamed in unison. So we went to burger king and saw some girl sitting at the im guessing nerd table because it had a sign that said nerd table so we went up to her and asked if she knew the book screamed "MAX IM THE BOOK NERD AAAH! Wanna know where i put Dylan in the dump it was funny. Anyways come to my house please i have fresh homemade cookies." i made a very important decision then and there that we were definitly going to this girls house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored right now and I don't do chapters as well when I don't have ideas so sorry this chapter might not be too good. Iggy: You're sad? You just hijacked my house and kidnapped me and Total! Total: Yeah! I get why you kidnapped me because I'm the one and only talking and greatest and most adorable dog but why Iggy? Me: Oh hush now on with the show**

So we are at BookNerds place. Its not that big but not small you should just see her room though its crazy."I think there's a duck in my pants and its about to let one rip!" Gazzy said warning us he was about to use his "gift"."Oh don't you dare you fart face." BookNerd said."Oh no you do not boss me around stalker! You better not do that again." Gazzy warned."Try me birdboy! Wait I just realized you guys haven't showed me your wings yet! Please fly for me."BookNerd begged. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about the whole wings 2% bird thing well too bad I don't feel like it right now so if you didn't go right now leave on the walk of shame and put yourself in a corner for a timeout now! "IGGY! Not you! Seriously your name should be Igiot because you're an IDIOT! Seriously you know this stuff already!" I forgot jeez no need to wig out. I'm Iggy I forget this stuff." So we ate her cookies then left. "Fang why is your backpack wiggling," ACHOOO!" and why did it just sneeze!" I screamed on the couch at home. I opened the backpack and found none other than booknerd herself. "HOW THE 78th HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I yelled at her." I followed you and snuck in here to hide in Fang's backpack duh. So what are we watching?" she asked casually. " YOU FOLLOWED US! And we're watching Yo Gabba Gabba."I answered. "Ooooh I love Yo Gabba Gabba! Yay its theres a party in my tummy! Oh btw I found Fangs diary too. He wrote mean stuff about me." She pouted."I love theres a party in my tummy too! Wait a sec back up Fang has a has a…DIARY!"I yelled in shock. Right after Fang heard the words Fang, and diary he ran into the living room saying what me with a diary impossible. "I also found out he has barney boxers" BookNerd said happily. "Oh this I gotta see!" I said running into his room and locking the door so he couldn't stop me. "MAX LET ME IN!" "No thanks I don't feel like it too much." I saw the barney boxers! BINGO! So I unlock the door and run out with Fang chasing me and his face looked redder than Elmos I wonder if he has Elmo boxers too?

**Fang: I do not have barney boxers! Me:Well now you do try checking your underwear pile! Fang: Hmpf ha. Me: Stop quoting Wishbone and you people yeah that's right you reading my book REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I got 2 reviews. One of them made me happy the other one said that my chapter is junk! That dude is mean! So now I'm all sad and stuffs I know I said stuffs I made up a word so what! The mean dude also commented on my grammar, so readers review this and say whether you think my grammars bad or not. **

"IGGY NUDGE GAZZY ANGEL! GET YOUR WINGED SELFS

IN HERE IF YOU WANNA SEE FANG'S BARNEY

BOXERS!" I was screaming that so loud I bet people

from Australia to California but the flock didn't care they

just wanted to see this. "Something embarrassing about

**Fang!** Now this I got to see." Gazzy squealed with

excitement."Hey I found out about them let me see let

me see!" Booknerd yelled taking pictures of them. " Yo

Fang! How about you put on a little fashion show for us."

Iggy said with a devious grin." Fashion show! Fashion

show! Fashion show!" we chanted. "-_-"Fang spoke emoticon." Oh no don't you dare emoticon me Fang or

else I will make you play…**truth or dare with the flock **

**and I!**" Booknerd threatened. " Go ahead you can't

make me."Fang spoke with confidence."I know I can't

but Max can. (insert evil grin here)" Its amazing Book

nerd spoke with even more confidence than Fang! Is that

even possible? "Well Fang looks like you will be playing

truth or dare sit down and get comfy." I said with a

glaring Fang looking at me. " You know I will get you back

for this" Fang said seething with anger.

**So what do you think is it good and hey anon what do **

**you think did this so called "idiot (me)" change **

**overnight! All of you who like my book anon said its **

**junk and that I'm an idiot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi me again thank you to all of my awesome fans who **

**kept telling me how great my story is it means a lot.**

**Well I'm not too good at thank you s so on with **

**the story.**

Fang pov

I am going to kill Max. She knows I hate truth or dare. "Ok but then I get to go first." I told Max.

"Oh no you aren't. Who else wants to go first?" Max asked.

"Oooh I do I do! Pick me! I have the best dares ever." Book nerd said jumping up and down.

"Ok… I guess Book Nerd. Whoa why did I just say that, I was going to ask Nudge…?" Max's voice trailed off.

"I knew you were going to say Nudge so I changed your line in the chapter" Book Nerd said.

"What? Who said anything about a book?"

"I did. Duh sometimes you don't pay good attention, and I am the writer of this fanfic I control it. If I wanted to I could make you turn into a puddle!"

"Unicorns are magic!"

"Spongebob lives in a pineapple!"

"The movie Happy Feet 2 is the best!"

"No the hunger games is!"

"Point taken"

"Why are we yelling about random stuff!"

"I don't know, lets just get back to the game!"

"Iggy truth or dare!"

"Dare why on fudge would I pick truth?" Iggy said.

" I don't know well your dare is…

**HA! Cliffhanger now if you want me to continue you must review or I will delete the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I only got 2 new reviews but I'm making this chapter anyway! Besides once you read this Iggy err I mean my pet ninja monkey will come to your house and attack you with toothpaste. Mwuhaha! Good luck trying to fight him off. Iggy: Are you seriously going to make me dress up in a monkey suit and attack your readers with toothpaste? Me: YES! Now go! Attack them with toothpaste now!**

Max POV

"You have to dress up in whatever we hand you, do the dance to soldier boy, and sing it as well for 10 minutes! Are you going to take the dare or are you a chicken?" Book Nerd dared. I have a feeling I should record this dare. The YouTube fans might like something new I thought evilly.

"Fine but don't pick out something embarrassing, please." Iggy begged.

"Oh no, of course we won't. We wouldn't dream of it." Book Nerd said as Iggy grimaced

. So we went to pick Iggy's costume out… in NUDGE'S room! "Too boring, too dull, hmm too not girly, too wait a sec this is Fang's shirt!" Nudge screamed and threw it at him.

"Hey what's wrong with me shirt!" Fang demanded.

"Fang you know our dear Nudge is a girly idiot and she probably is thinking and I quote "Eww too ugly!". I answered with Fang giving me a glare that says "My shirt is awesome! It has a penguin on it!"

"OMG I found the perfect costume for Iggy!" Angel squealed holding up a big puffy, girly dress that has a lot of feathers and sequins. She also had sparkly ten inch hot pink shoes.

**HA! You have to read the next chapter to read about Iggy's umm interesting performance! NOW REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE COVERED IN TOOTHPASTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short I will try to make them longer. Btw I am starting with a Max POV.**

"Oooooh Iggyyyyy! We found your costume." I shouted pounding on the door to his room. The door opened a crack and out popped Iggy's head.

"Ugh just give me it, so I can change." Iggy said groaning. I held it out so he could grab it. Then I ran into the living room to wait.

**10 minutes later…** "Do I have to?" Iggy moaned.

"Yes it's a dare so hurry up!" Book Nerd screamed at him. Then he chose to come in with his umm interesting costume.

"Teeheehee lol omg rofl!" Fang said giggling. (Can Fang even giggle?)

"Umm Fang… why are you acting like an idiotic girl?" I asked him.

"Duh because Iggy is dressed up like a girl so I thought all the boys have to act like girls. Isn't it obvious?" he answered.

"First of all no you don't you idiot! And second of all speaking of boys where is Gazzy?" I asked looking around for him.

"Oh I took him out of the story right now because he is too hard to write for right now, I took out Angel and Nudge too." Book Nerd confirmed.

"Wait a sec… where did you put them?" Fang questioned.

"Let's just say I know a guy, well more like a cheeto mascot. It's the same thing anyway." Book Nerd answered. I turned my head towards the window and sure enough the cheeto mascot is chasing Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Can I just do the dare now?" Iggy begged.

"Ok I will go get the others!" Book Nerd said happily. Then she went outside and I heard her yell "YO CHEETAH SCRAM!" then I saw the others come in.

"It is about time you got in here," I told them "Now Iggy do your dare!"

"Soldier boy I been there ooh! Gotta crank that rock and roll." Iggy sang doing the dance in his costume. He surprisingly is a good singer for an avian human hybrid. I wonder if they injected a good singing voice into him at The School?

"There I am done now. I am going to my room to take Nudge's clothes off now." Iggy said relieved.

"Ok," I said popping an elephant ear cookie into my mouth "we will be here watching Dora!"

"How many balloons are there?" Dora asked pointing to 3 balloons.

"There are 3 Dora! THERE ARE 3 BALLOONS! LISTEN TO ME!" Gazzy yelled at the screen.

"Is there 1?" Dora questioned.

"Can you not hear! I said 3!" Gazzy screamed.

"Are there 2?" Dora asked innocently. (Or so we think)

"NOO I said there's 3 balloons!" Gazzy yelled frustrated.

"Are there 3 balloons?" Dora asked.

"No there are five." Gazzy said sarcastically.

"That's right! There are 3 balloons. Good job." Dora congratulated.

"-_- *face palm*" Gazzy said using an emoticon. Sometimes I get goose bumps just listening to his conversation with Dora. I wonder if he'll just punch the screen 'cause that's what he wants to do to Dora.

"I want to have the rest of the conversation with Dora." I told Gazzy pushing him out of the way.

"What was your favorite part of the day?" Dora asked.

"My favorite part is changing the channel so I didn't have to watch you." I answered changing the show to Yo Gabba Gabba. But instead of seeing Fufa on the screen I saw Dora saying that was mine too.

"Yo what we watching?" Angel asked plopping on to the couch.

"Gabba Gabba what else is there to watch?" I answered

**The chapter is ending there 'cause my creativity streak ended for now! Wahhhh me want creativity!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update I have just been busy, with stuff like archery, writing jobs (some peeps asked me to write a small story for them I do not have a job I am only in grade school not high school nor above it) so I will make this chapter extra long. Well here goes nothing…**

The flock and I are on our way to California for a few reasons: 1. Book Nerd can't follow us there.2. The Smartphone that talks is on sale there 3. It was a dare. Enough said we need to focus on grabbing a smart phone. "YES! I got one! You can thank me later." Gazzy bragged with a smirk.

"Well turn it on so we can talk to it and enter our names so it knows us." Angel said. Then we saw a worker from the store walking towards us.

"Hey kids you need to pay… you can take it for free I think?" the worker said with a dazed look on his face. Then the worker walked away scratching his head confused.

"Thank me later." Angel said.

"Ok now up up and away!" I yelled snapping my wings out and jumping into the air. Then Gazzy turned on the phone.

"Hello my name is Ed what is your name?" the smart phone said sounding super creepy. I grabbed the phone and typed in our names. Right when Gazzy decided to release one of his "special talents".

"Seriously Gazzy that stinks. Iggy take out my batteries please." Ed complained.

"Woah Ed can smell…AWESOME!"Fang yelled.

"Wow bird boy can talk!" retorted Ed.

"Uh Fang Ed just burned you. You need some ice for that burn?" Iggy said.

Ok then… I'm just going to call book nerd and tell her we did the dare." I said dialing her number.

"Ok if this is that clown from the umm circus incident I already said I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize for releasing the lion? I thought you mouthed now!" Book Nerd yelled into the phone. That's interesting a clown incident. I could use this information to blackmail her soon.

"No this is Max I got the phone." I answered.

"Oh good well come back now. And while you were gone I bought superglue and a tazer just in case someone won't do their dare." Book Nerd told me happily.

"Ok then wait… a tazer!" I screamed nearly forgetting to flap my wings.

"Yeah a tazer, well since it was your dare now you get to dare someone! Who are you going to dare or truth but dares are better." Book Nerd said overly excited.

"Fang!" I yelled to him.

"What do you want Max" he yelled.

"Truth or dare!" I screamed.

"Umm truth." He answered.

"Ok. Hmm who did you like kissing better me or the red headed wonders Brigid, and Lissa?" I asked. He better say me. If he doesn't I will kill him!

"Well you see umm I uh I liked uh kissing Lissa." He muttered looking more frightened than the flock when I'm in my mood.

"YOU LIKED LISSA MORE!" I screeched in his face.

"Max who did he say he liked more if he said Lissa I will give him the appropriate punishment." Book Nerd said evilly.

"Get the punishment ready then." I growled.

"You got it and Fang who are you going to truth or dare." Book Nerd said.

"Lets see… Book Nerd truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Dare!" Book Nerd answered without hesitating. Wow she sure is brave to take a dare from Fang.

"Ok you have to… get locked in a room with Gazzy after he has bean burritos which he just finished and oh look we just got back. (insert evil grin here)" Fang said with a smirk. So we went into the house seeing a terrified book nerd with a gas mask on her face.

"Oh little girl time for your dare."Angel said.

"Um excuse me but last time I checked I was like 5 years older than you. I think you're the little girl here." Book Nerd said straightening up.

"Whatever just get in Gazzy's room with him!" Angel ordered as Book Nerd walked in the room. We hid a camera in his room so we ran to watch what was happening.

"Why aren't you passing out like most people after I release my 'gift'? Gazzy asked looking confused.

"I'm the youngest in a family with 4 people fit the pieces together." Book Nerd answered.

"Then why were you acting all scared when we got here?" Gazzy questioned.

"To give the flock a show so what is the smart phones name?" Book Nerd said casually.

"His name is Ed and I have him right here." Gazzy said pulling him out.

"Hello I am Ed what is your friends name Gazzy?" Ed asked.

"First of all she is not my friend she is my stalker." Gazzy said.

"Its true I do" Book Nerd said.

"Her name is Book Nerd I think she has never told us her birth name." Gazzy answered Ed.

"Ok Gazzy I get it she is your stalker not your friend." Ed said.

"Hey Ed can you hypnotize people or are you like Angel and you're telepathic?" Book Nerd asked out of no where.

**10 minutes later…**

"You can come out now!" I yelled into Gazzy's room.

"Ok I'm out." Gazzy and Book Nerd yelled in unison running into the living room.

"Angel truth or dare!" Book Nerd said.

"Um dare." Angel said innocently.

"Ok I dare you to say what the funniest thing you ever read in someones mind is." Book Nerd said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Fang but it was I wonder if I could find some Elmo boxers to go with my stuffed animal ooh and Dora I love Dora I wish Max was like Dora." Angel answered with a glaring Fang watching her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the flock all laughed at him except for Angel though.

"Fang you want me to be Dora huh?" I said watching him.

**So does this make up for not updating in a while I hope it does.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max:Ok all of you listen up! This is not good not good at all! It has gotten to the point of no new reviews in 5 whole weeks! Book nerd is so upset she told me Max to write this. She is too busy crying a trail of tears! So all of you review now! And no no no you are NOT too busy to review. Book nerd told me she refuses to write the next chapter til someone reviews. So review! She doesn't even care if its flames.**

**Booknerd: *Looks up from crying a trail of tears* Yes I do**

**Max: Ignore that well she does want it a lot! And too make sure that you don't think she is mean there is a contest! Whoever gives the best dare for me the flock or Book Nerd gets too have their user mentioned in Book nerds next chapter and book nerd will pm them her next chapter early! Yahoo! So review right now hit that square button and type some words! **

**Book Nerd: I never told you anything about a contest**

**Max:*cuts in* Again ignore her! And review right now or else I will have Gazzy do his special talent on you! So hit the button now and REVIEW! Oh and go on iluvu21's story and REVIEW that too and OoEpicMOoseOo's stories now! And Book Nerd is gonna play trombone! She rocks at it. Well see ya review!**

**Fly on,**

**The flock (mostly Max)**


	9. CANADA

**Hi only one person reviewed dares and hers are hilarious she won the contest and she is… Marcieline Lee! Give a round of applause to her and R&R her books. Ok so now on with the chapter. Btw Max POV.**

"My turn to do truth or dare to someone." Angel squealed with excitement.

"K who is it?" I asked.

"Nudge truth or dare?" Angel questioned evilly.

"Umm I'm not sure uh," Nudge fiddled with her thumbs nervously "dare" she said quietly.

"YES! Your dare is that you have to take an oath of silence for a week." Angel dared. Everyone but Nudge was yelling YES FINALLY THE MOTORMOUTH S GONE! Well for a week but still!

RING RING! "Oh my phone I need to get this. Excuse me flock." Book Nerd said leaving the room.

Book Nerd POV

"Hi who is this?" I asked my caller.

"oOEPICMOoOSEOo. Duh who else calls you?" she answered.

"Hey! Other people call me too! Like Dylan begging for mercy! So there." I yelled at her.

"Yeah well I am at the flocks front door 'cause I noticed you were there so LET ME IN!" she yelled at me. So I went and let her in.

"Thank you finally. I have been waiting here for an hour!" she yelled walking in "*gasps* the flock! *haggles flock in group hug*" oOEPICMOoOSEOo screeched.

"Umm who are you and how did you get in here?" everyone but Book Nerd and Nudge **(A/N Of course remember the dare!)** yelled at her.

"To play truth or dare!" She answered as if it was obvious.

"Umm ok then Nudge right down truth or dare and for the person of your choice." Max ordered as Nudge nodded indicating she understood. She wrote down truth or dare Max?

"Dare." Max said with a smirk. Nudge wrote down I dare you to go on a date with Dylan WITHOUT hurting, insulting, or anything like that. Btw you have to it's a dare. Nudge wrote all smiley. Max punched her.

"WHAT! No way! Besides he is dead right Book Nerd and her weird friend." Max pleaded.

"HEY! That's EPICMOOOSE to you!" Epicmooose yelled.

"Umm well… Dylan is not dead he is actually in your bush outside." I told her meekly. And in strolled Dylan "I heard something about Max dating me without punches and insults tagging along" Dylan said smirking. Man that boy is annoying. At least Max doesn't know I told Nudge to do the dare. Darn it I forgot that we have a manipulative mind reading 6 year old.

"Max! Book Nerd told Nudge to do the dare to you so you would murder Nudge instead of her."Angel tattled smiling sweetly at me.

"Uhh Max no need to get violen…" I never got to finish the sentence Max knocked me unconscious!

**Max POV**

"K now that that's done we can get on with the dare." I muttered wiping my hands on a towel from Book Nerd's blood.

"YES OH YEAH UH HUH! MISSION MYLAN IS A SUCCESS!" Dylan shouted jumping up and down with a glaring Fang watching him.

"Can I just punch him once please? Don't act like you don't want me too punch this this… idiot! He crushed our names together!" I practilly shouted at them.

"So Mylan what are you two lovebirds doing on your snuggly date?" EpicMooose teased. But I gave her my best I will kill you right here right now glare and she quit talking.

"We will be in the dining room eating leftovers for one hour and one hour only! Got it Dylan?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh make it two hours or say how cute our we our name is Mylan to Fang."Dylan sang.

"I thought we were playing truth or dare not would you rather" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"One hour only or else I will rip out your spinal cord and hit you with it!" I said threatening him.

"Ok ok one hour! Yeesh."Dylan confirmed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang grin a little which made me grin.

"Well get on with it ya little love birdies go now! Shoo!" EpicMooose said as we walked into the living room. I noticed EpicMooose kept trying to scoot closer to Iggy. Hmm interesting.

**30 minutes into Mylan's date…**

"Hey! Change that narration right now! In a date you're supposed to at least like the other person! Which right now I obviously don't!" I shouted at the narration shaking my fist at the narration.

"Hey you should of seen this coming I told you the plot earlier." The narration yelled at me.

"Just for that I am canceling our plans of bowling on Saturday." I yelled.

"FINE! Your loss anyway." The narration retorted.

"Stop arguing with the narration and get on with the date some people here who hate even the thought of Mylan but love seeing Max squeamish want to watch!" EpicMooose yelled at Max.

"Ok ok! But the narration started it! It's not my fault!" I blamed. Well on with the awful dare.

"Mmmm I love ham but not as much as I love you!" Dylan told me as I glared at him.

"Oh why thank you kind sir." I said sarcastically batting my eyelashes.

"OW! I poked myself with my fork. Darn its bleeding." I said.

"Aw sweetie want me to kiss it better?" Dylan said staring at me with these these cow eyes. Uck I used to like cows he just made it the opposite. I just realized I have to answer NICELY to him.

"Oh I will be fine I just need a band aid. It's not that bad." I answered as nicely as I could.

"Oh no it needs a kiss. With one of my special kisses all of the pain will be gone! Here let me kiss it." Dylan said grabbing my finger. I yanked it back just in time biting my lip to keep from punching him. Ok so let's see it has been 40 minutes. I only have 20 more minutes of this torture fest to go! YAY!

"Hey! Why did you yank your finger back that wasn't very nice?" Dylan said upset.

"Oh I am so sorry. I never knew it would make you sooo very upset." I said apologizing.

"Here have my food as an I am sorry present. I'm not very hungry anyway." I said pushing my plate towards him. Translation I lost my appetite because you are so gross. I thought snickering at my little joke.

"Why thank you. I accept your apology, and food." He said stuffing a piece in his mouth. Ugh he is disgusting.

"So how is things?" I asked awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Oh I am great. Thanks for asking. Just yesterday an eraser mistook me for another eraser since I look so much like a model. And I got attacked by 10 of them at once a week ago. Of course I didn't get a scratch because I used my awesome eraser butt kicking skills to attack back, erasers remind me of dogs. Speaking of dogs how is Total. That little rascal Scottie. Last I remember he was marrying Akila… "his voice droned on and on. Man that boy is worse then Nudge. I kept tuning out with an occasional nod here or there.

BEEP! BEEP!

"My timer! It went off! Yes I thought this time would never come!" I shouted jumping up and down. Then I remembered I can hurt Dylan now! So I punched him unconscious and threw him out of our house slamming the door. I walked back right when Book Nerd started waking up.

"AAAH! Big scary unicorn! Don't hurt me pwease!" Book Nerd said hallucinating from my punch.

"So Max how was your date?" EpicMooose asked smirking. I gave her a stare that said "Ask one more time and you will be joining Dylan out there." That made her quiet.

"Ok ok, sorry I asked." EpicMooose said backing away from me.

"Oooh more pwetty unicorns. *Reaches out to touch one. Unicorn bites her* Owie! Waaaah!" Book Nerd wailed sucking on her finger.

"Umm ok then let's take a break from truth or dare and take a vacation in Canada. How bout that for a plan eh?" Iggy asked us.

"I'm good with that." The flock and wingless people answered in unison.

**So how bout that for a big chapter eh? Review! I worked hard on this! Right now hit that rectangular button.**

**Lower.**

**Lower.**

**Right under this! Hit it and type a stinking review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like being nice today so I am going to do two chapters in only one day. How nice am I? I know the best. Jk I don't have that big an ego! In fact I don't even really have one! How 'bout that? Well lets what their doing in Canada eh? (No offense to all you Canadians. I love Canada. Don't hurt me.)**

At Canada in a donut shop…

"Can we find someone Canadian now?" EpicMooose asked pleading.

"Just wait 'til I finish updating my blog! I am answering questions." Fang answered as EpicMooose went on her phone.

"Ok let's see this is from Canadian lover 101. She asked "Fang lets go look for a Canadian from EpicMooose..." Fang trailed off glaring at EpicMooose.

"*looks sheepish*Well answer your fan! Now come on! Ozzy Osborne could go faster than you. Except maybe when you're flying…" EpicMooose said.

"Ok I will settle this right now! Fang EpicMooose and flock lets go look for a Canadian now! Or else I will drop Gazzy and Iggy's biggest bomb on ParadiseIce!" Book Nerd threatened.

"*gasps* You wouldn't dare! Where else could we find such good snow cones?" Iggy said.

"Try me now let's go!" Book Nerd commanded. So we went outside. We saw someone who looked Canadian and went up to her so EpicMooose could talk to her.

"Ello there me name est EpicMooose. Would you like to go for a walk love eh?" EpicMooose asked.

"Umm dude I am from Detroit." The Detroit dude left!

"IGGY! I need you to comfort me the fake Canadian turned me down *pouts trying to hug him*" EpicMooose said pouting.

"Umm hey look another Canadian! I dare you to go up to him and say "I AM CUTE! DO YOU THINK I AM CUTE! I DO!" Iggy dare directing the dare to EpicMooose.

"Ooh I will do that! He looks like you Iggy!" EpicMooose said running up to the guy.

"I AM SO CUTE! DO YOU THINK I AM CUTE! I DO!" EpicMooose yelled in his face.

"Uh who are you?" the Canadian said.

"I AM CUTE! I JUST SAID THAT!" EpicMooose yelled running away to us doubling over laughing.

"Nice job. But still no hug." Iggy told her while she tried to hug him.

"WAAAAH! You don't like me! *sniffles*"EpicMooose said pouting.

"No I like you come here!" Iggy said opening his arms for a hug. EpicMooose ran into them hugging Iggy. What he didn't notice is that Nudge was taking pics to upload on Facebook.

"Hey love birdies say cheese." Fang yelled as their picture got snapped.

"Ooooh already 2000 views and comments. Let's read one, this one says her name is EpicMooose right? So it's Miggy! How cute does that sound?" Gazzy said snickering. Iggy's face was redder than Elmo.

"Ooooh Miggy! I love the sound of that!" EpicMooose said all excited.

"Send me that picture so I can blog it." Fang said grinning.

"N n no I n no th there isn't any m miggy! I d don't love h her! She is a a friend." Iggy stammered.

"You don't love me! Oh I know you do! So I am not upset." EpicMooose said.

"Let's finish truth or dare, Max your turn." Angel said sweetly.

"Book Nerd truth or dare." I said sounding bored.

"Dare I always do dare." Book Nerd answered quickly.

"WAIT! I just did a dare from Iggy so aren't I supposed to ask her. I am doing it anyway. Book Nerd I dare you to try to make wings and make fun of the flock." EpicMooose dared.

"k but you have to come with me."Book Nerd said.

**Book Nerd and EpicMooose on their way to California…**

**EpicMooose POV**

"Why are we at The School?" I asked.

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! ONCE I GET 2 NEW REVIEWS I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I am putting this story on hiatus til I get some new reviews! But I will start a new book maybe hunger games. So this is the only chapter I do til I get some reviews!**

EpicMooose POV

"Isn't it obvious. To get fake wings. My mom's cousin's dog's neighbor's brother's aunt is friends with a whitecoat." Book Nerd said trying to clear things up.

"What! You sound like you're proud of that!" I said confused.

"Oh no! I HATE knowing well sort of knowing a whitecoat. We are just here to get our set of fake wings." Book Nerd told me. I think she is taking this dare a bit too far.

"Well girls you are here just in time for your appointments. Come with me. What are your names again?" a whitecoat asked us.

"I'm Melody." I answered shakily.

"And I am Book Nerd. And no I will not tell you my actual name. I absolutely refuse no matter what." Book Nerd said confidently.

"Ok well you two just sit here and relax. Maybe take a nap. I will be right back with your wings. If you need anything just call Josie. That is my name." Josie reassured us in a soothing tone of voice. Then she walked away. I saw a couch so Book Nerd and I laid on it our eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

**Josie POV**

Wow they look so peaceful I thought watching the 2 girls sleeping.

"Ok time to do it." My partner Jill told me handing over the shot.

"Ok I will do it now." I said nervously plunging the needles into both the girls arms. What will they do once the transformation begins? I wondered knowing the shot has cat DNA in it.

"Ok time to wake them up." Jill told me.

"Honey, girls time to wake up. We have your fake wings." I said gently shaking them softly.

"Meow. What? Why did I just meow like a cat? Ooh our wings! Gimme gimme!"Book Nerd yelled distracted as I handed her the wings.

"Ok thanks we will be on our way then. See ya Josie." Melody said happily running out the door with Book Nerd.

"Man I am glad their gone. Book Nerd's mom's cousin's dog's neighbor's brother's aunt is going to kill me for experimenting on them." I told Jill wiping off a bead of sweat that was trickling all over my face.

**Time and POV change Time: Melody and Book Nerd back with the flock POV: Melody**

I feel a little strange ever since our trip to The School. Could they have… noo they wouldn't since they know Book Nerd. I thought. Probably just a little cold or something.

"Hey Book nerd have you been feeling strange ever since we got back?"I asked.

"Yes I did meow a couple of times I have a small hypothesis that they put cat DNA in us. I am not 100 percent positive. So to test it out I have a little experiment to do. Would you like to know?" Book Nerd asked being her usual nerdy self.

"Sure just spit it out." I told her waiting.

"Well you know how cats always land on their feet?" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no. No no no! no!

**Find out what my idea is in the next episode of Maximum Ride Rules!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi I am going to keep doing this otherwise Melody will turn me into Lissa or *shudders* Dylan plus I like doing it. So here be the next chapter!**

Melody POV

"Are you ready?" the flock and Book Nerd asked me.

"Just do it!" I snarled at them. I can't believe they did it! They pushed me off of a 200 story building.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed falling. When I looked down the ground was a couple feet under me. So this is how I am going to die. I thought.

"Melody! Your alive not dead! And on all fours!" Gazzy yelled to me excited.

"What? I I am alive!" I screamed. I nearly fainted of shock. Then I looked down to find I did land on all four. Then I did faint.

Max POV

The flock and I are not the only successful still living mutants anymore! I am psyched! Can't say the same for Melody and Book Nerd though.

"Wow! I am telepathic too! Why is Melody crying? This is awesome!" BookNerd yelled discovering another one of her new talents. Wait did she just say telepathic? Did she just read my mind. _Yes yes I did Max. Not Angel Book Nerd._

"That's right I did Max." Book Nerd smirked.

"I can still read your mind even if your telepathic you know." Angel informed Book Nerd.

"Oh… so you heard about all that stuff?" Book Nerd said timidly.

"I am going to see why Melody is crying. Melody! Quit your tears and tell us why your crying?"Book Nerd shouted harshly.

"A unicorn stabbed me with its horn. It's horn is stuck in my hand. So now the poor unicorn is just a plain old horse instead of a unique pretty unicorn! It's so sad."Melody sniffed.

"Ok then who wants to go to Pizza Ranch to celebrate Charlie the unicorn's death."Iggy yelled.

"Wait how did you know his name was Charlie and he didn't die from the loss of his horn?" Melody said suspiciously.

"Umm lucky guess?" Nudge suggested for Iggy.

"Hmm… I THINK NOT! YOU KILLED CHARLIE!" Angel yelled. When we all turned stare at her knowing she would freak out she turned on the bambi eyes!

"NO! Quick shield your eyes!"Nudge screeched warning us.

"AAAAAH! Must resist!" the flock yelled in unison.

"Melody, Book Nerd why isn't this working on you?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Bambi eyes don't do nothing to us." Melody explained nonclearly. **(A/N I know I know nonclearly isn't a word I made it up!)**

"Ok then. FOOD FIGHT!" Gazzy yelled out of random.

**Stay tuned for the food fight! Sorry this is so short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so sooooo sorry! I didn't update in forev but on my defense no one was reviewing still no one has but I feel creative and need something to use it on.  
Max- she kidnapped me! If you don't review she is going to literally grill me! I am too young to die! Oh yeah and I am afraid you people will kill me if I don't continue.**

**Me- enough 'bout yourself just do the disclaimer**

**Max-Fine my kidnapper does not own the series Maximum Ride or the flock James Patterson does. And thank god she doesn't *Points at book nerd***

"So who wants to invade Hallmark and set up pranks in the store?" Iggy asked out of nowhere.

"Why? As celebration that we got rid of Melody and Book Nerd at least for a little while." I ask questioning his question.

"No you didn't! Were right here!" Melody yelled jumping in out of nowhere with Book Nerd.

"AAAAH! Dude why scare us like that!"Gazzy screamed.**  
(Gazzy- I am not scared that easily! The rest of the flock, Melody & me- Yes you are.)**

"''Cause its fun."Book Nerd answered.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be at school?"Iggy asked indicating it was only 10.

"Maybee…" Melody and Book Nerd said in unison suspiciously. **(Me & Melody- I would never skip! Me- And I didn't type that. Hey where is my laptop? Angel-*giggles puts laptop back* Me & Melody- ANGEL!)**

"You skipped!" The flock screeched together.

"I prefer the term took a vacation for a day."Melody said twiddling with her thumbs. I started looking around for a place where they couldn't follow the flock and I then noticed Fang isn't here neither is Nudge or Angel.

_Go to the front door look at the note._ My voice told me.

"Hey guys follow me." I yelled running to the front door.

_Dear Max,_

_We have kidnapped half of your flock. If you want them back then just say our names. *Angel cuts in* Their names are Lissa and Brigid. Lissa why are you locking Fang and yourself in the kitchen *goes into kitchen* all your doing is checking Fang's dumb blog? Well gotta go Max were 'bout to play Twister!_

_Sincerely,_

_Flocknappers._

"Lissa and Brigid! Those redheaded girls I never liked but Fang did." I scream in anger. Fang Angel and Nudge pop in out of nowhere.

"Hey what did we miss?" Fang asked nonchalantly

"Nothing much just Max rant on and on like Nudge."Gazzy answered. *facepalm*

"Oh cool I had a dream last night it had a skunk in it. Then Gazzy farted and the skunk died so its family attacked Gazzy and Gazzy started saying Luke I am your father like darth vadar it turns out all the skunks names were Luke so they stopped attacking him. Then he brought out a huge hammar from his pocket and slamming it on the skunks so the skunks melted into one big skunk. It was huge and sat right on Gazzy with their butt! I was their too I was one of the… mmmmprph."Nudge would of continued but thankfully Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. Is it just me or even though he is blind he has a perfect sense of where everything is?

**Nudge- as I was saying I was one of the skunks and**

**Flock- do we have to bring out the duck tape?**

**Nudge-No**

**Me- there is a lonely button called The Review Button it loves to be poked you should make it happy and poke it**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so so sorry! I have been just so busy and pretend the part where Fang, Nudge, and Angel popped in after being mutant napped didn't happen. Get it? Got it? Good. Me and EpicMoose wrote this together.**

EpicMooose POV

I couldn't believe that half of the flock is… gone. I'm just so happy they didn't take Iggy, I don't know what I'd do without him. Speaking of Iggy… "Iggy! I need you to comfort me now that half the flock is gone!" I yelled running to him giving him a gigantic bear hug.

He fell but surprisingly and amazingly hugged me back. I sobbed into his shoulder for a couple hours until Max came and ripped me off of him. I had sobbed so much that his shirt was soaked thoroughly. "Fang is gone my Fangles! And all you're doing is crying, and for what idiotic reason might I add?" she yelled at me.

"For what reason! I'm crying because half the flock is gone you idiot! You're so selfish! All you care about is your little Fangles! What about Nudge and Angel? What if they died!" I yelled in her face.

"We would have one less manipulating kid and motormouth to worry about." She replied calmly. I just noticed Book Nerd was standing in the corner the whole time. It looked like she was thinking. That's when she walked up to us.

"I have an idea…" Book Nerd said quietly. But Max and I continued fighting.

"I have an idea!" she yelled loudly but I was already gone. I ran into the bathroom sobbing. Did Max just say that without thinking? Or did she really not care if Angel and Nudge… died?

**CLIFFHANGER! Heh heh I'm so mean to you guys. Sorry its so short but this was a cliffie and I love cliffies! So as my Spanish teacher says Adios Amigos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo guys sorry I've been on hiatus lately so this calls for an extra long chapter!**

Max POVh

"While what's your idea?" I yelled impatiently at book nerd.

"I'll tell you if you go apologize to Melody." she answered.

"She started it!" I screeched.

"Max that doesn't mean you don't have to apologize." Book Nerd said as I saw Iggy nodding.

"Fine!" I yelled stalking off to find her when I heard someone sobbing in the bathroom, so I knocked.

"Melody! I'm sorry I made you cry, now Book Nerd has a plan for how to get them back." I apologized. As soon as I said those words a blur of colors came racing out the door screaming What's the plan!

"I see that went as well as rollerblading on a pigs back." Book Nerd said calmly.

"What's the freaking plan!" Melody and I screamed at her face in unison.

"Well we are gonna need some help so I sent messages to Charlie the unicorn and his brother Spikey. They should be here any minute now..." She explained as the door came crashing down and there were Charlie and Spikey!

"Yo guys! The plan is well its not much of a plan but we barge into Lissa's house and then throw pickles at the redheads and while their cleaning themselves up we take Nudge, Angel, and Fang back here to play Monopoly!" Charlie explained. Wow I coulda thought of that!

**Later in front of Lissa and Brigid's house**

"On the count of three... one two. BANG!" I yelled kicking down the door.

"AAH! What the hey? Oooh unicorns! You brought us presents, how sweet... Now get out of our house!" Lissa screeched in our faces.

"Now now Lissa is that any way to treat your uninvited guests?" Gazzy questioned.

"Omg aren't you just the cutest little thing ever! Who's an adorable little boy you are yes you are!" Brigid and Lissa said to Gazzy.

"I just want my brother and sissys back." Gazzy pretend pouted.

"Oh of course we'll give them to you. You poor thing. Fang, Nudge, and Angel get your butts out here!"Brigid yelled as Fang, Nudge, and Angel strolled out the door and already started walking home.

**Back home...**

"Yo Fang is it true you and Iggy adopted a kid named Justin and that he has your hair and Ig's face?" Book Nerd asked out of random.

"NO! Where would you get that idea?" Fang yelled.

"Oh nowhere not on fanfiction." Book Nerd answered as Fang and Iggy grabbed the computer and looked up fanfiction.

Fang POV

'No way! I am not adopting a kid with that idiot, the only idiot I wanna adopt a kid with is Angel' I thought as Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Fang repeat what you just thought out loud." Angel ordered.

"Why?" I replied nervously.

"Don't make me mind control you." Angel said.

"I'm not adopting a kid with that idiot the only idiot I'll adopt a kid with is Angel." I whispered slapping my hand over my mouth.

"WHAT?" the whole flock screamed.

"Nothing." I said casually.

"Awkward turtles eat awkward cocunuts under awkward palm trees." Nudge said out of nowhere as we all swiveled our heads to stare at her.

"What I just couldn't stand the silence." Nudge replied.

"Hey everybody who wants to play some poker?" someone I didn't know walked in asking that.

"Who are and how did you get in here?" Max yelled at her.

"I'm.."

"MsCookieEater" Book Nerd finished for her.

"And your door wasn't locked!" MsCookieEater answered gleefully.

"And I'll play poker with you!" Angel and Iggy mimicked her answering.

"Lets go this way." MsCookieEater said leading the way.

**At poker table**

MsCookieEater POV

I handed everyone 2 cards and put 5 in the middle. Everyone put one poker chip in the middle.

"I'll bet 20." Iggy said smoothly.

"I'll bet 20 also." I replied.

"50" Angel replied simply.

I flipped over 3 cards a queen a one and a jack.

"I fold" Iggy said.

"Another 50." Angel said smugly.

"I'll bet 30." I replied nervously. I flipped over the last 2 cards which were a five and a seven.

"I bet umm lets see... 10." I betted.

"70" Angel replied calmly. We both flipped over our cards I had a pair of sevens and Angel had 3 jacks.

"You won." I mumbled handing her 220 dollars from my bag.

"Thank you and heres a hint next time don't play poker with someone telapathic." Angel replied smugly. 'Duh' I thought walking out to be with the flock.

"I'm bored" Melody kept repeating.

"Then let CookieEater and me have a conversation A to Z." Nudge said.

"Ok lets watch." Melody replied.

Nudge POV

"Apples taste very good don't you think?" I asked.

"But candy tastes better when cooked with dolphins." MsCookieEater replied.

"Candy taste better when fried with beaver butt juice." I said.

"Ducks are yellow and fluffy when babies and I love pancakes!" She said back.

"Everyone thinks that they are yellow when babies when they are acctually lime green!" I yelled


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess what? I read the book! I read the book! And am extremely pleased with some of the results! And by the book I mean NEVERMORE! *screams* Nana a boo boo! I read the book! Ok sorry about that had to get it out of my system. I don't think it's out completely though. So... I READ THE BOOK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ok on with the chapter.**

Max POV

Finally we get at least a week of freedom! Melody and Booknerd are busy! In the middle of my thoughts there was a loud knock on the door. I walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hi Max! Is Book Nerd there?" A girl with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, kinda short, and tan skin asked.

"No and who the flipping monkeys are you?!" I screeched.

"You mean BookNerd didn't tell you guys about me?" she said getting an angry glint in her eyes.

"No..." I replied.

"I'm Sparklejane! Her best friend!" She yelled in my ears.

"Ok then..." I said attempting to slam the door in her face. Key word: ATTEMPT! Instead she grabbed my wrist and handcuffed it to hers.

"Come with me." Sparkle said dangerously calm.

"No thanks I'll just go back to Book Nerds place now..." I tried to run inside with no avail.

"Don't make me use this." Sparkle said grabbing a nerf gun from her bag.

"Really? A nerf gun?" I asked confused.

"Oops I meant this." Sparkle answered switching the nerf gun for a tranquilizer.

"Ok I'll go with you!" I said as she dragged me to her house.

-Lala la I'm just a line break named Bob lala **(I READ THE BOOK!) **la**-**

Booknerd POV

Cool! I'm home early! Flock here I come they better not of touched my pickles!

"I'm home!" I yelled walking into my house only to see a note left by my best friend Sparkle.

_Dear Booknerd,_

_I have kidnapped Max because I found out you forgot to tell her about me! So... yeah._

_ Your bff,_

_ Sparkle_

And where was the flock during all this? Well let's find out!

"Iggy! Fang! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Get our butts in here!" I yelled angrily as they ran in.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Where were you earlier today?" I questioned the suspects.

"Totally not at Chuck.E Cheeses." Fang answered nervously.

"Hey where's Max?" Gazzy wondered out loud.

"At my best friend Sparkle's house!" I answered.

**Sorry it's so short (I READ THE BOOK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) Next chapter will be Max at Sparkle's house! If I get 5 reviews I will update right away. 10 I'll update 2 chapters right away.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I wanna give a shout out to A Girl From The Novels who reviewed like what eleven times? Yeah eleven times. So here I am updating two *yawns* chapters in the morning. *falls asleep on keyboard*cx k y gh bgbhnm *wakes up* I'm awake! So yeah...**

At Sparkle's house Max's POV

"So wanna play Scategories?" Sparkle asked me casually.

"NO! I wanna get outta this place!" I yelled at her.

"Hey! Keep it down some people are trying to work on fanfiction here!" Someone yelled poking their head into Sparkle's room. Oh great another new person to meet. Note the sarcasm, 'cause there's alot! Anyway this girl had reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and not really tan skin. Oh and some freckles.

"Oh hey Max. What's up?" She asked me. Ok how do all these people know me!?

"Max that's my sister MsCookieEater." Sparkle introduced.

"Well that explains sooo much." I answered sarcastically. They look nothing alike! Except their noses. Yeah they have twin noses.

"I'm bored so I'm gonna stick around here typing are conversations up on fanfiction." CookieEater told us plopping down on Sparkle's bed.

-5 boring minutes later-

"Scategories doesn't sound so bad right now acctually." I told Sparkle.

"Yay! I'll go get it!" She answered running to grab it.

"How's being kidnapped so far?" CookieEater asked awkwardly.

"Oh you know the usual." I answered nonchanantly.

"Oh cool." CookieEater said.

"I got it!" Sparkle exclaimed running back inside.

"Ok let's play!" CookieEater shouted.

"I go first." I ordered.

"But I'm supposed-" Sparkle said as I cut her off.

"I go first." I said dangerously calm.

"Ok." Sparkle squeaked.

"Good." I answered. I rolled the die and rolled a C.

"Ready set go!" CookieEater screeched.

Ok let's see a boy's name umm Connor.

A Vegetable... Um Corn?

A job... Clothing store worker?

A nickname... Ok I quit!

"I quit! This is too hard!" I yelled throwing my game pieces across the room.

-Booknerd's house and POV-

RING!RING! I heard my phone ring.

"Yellow." I answered.

"ANSWER YOUR DOOR!" Melody yelled.

"Why is that like all you call me to say?" I asked exasperated (Ooh look at me and my fancy vocabulary, exasperated means tired)

"'Cause I know you always answer your phone but never the door!" Melody shouted.

"Ok ok!" I said hanging up to go answer the door.

"Finally!" Melody yelled tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah yeah. Come in!" I invited her in.

"Hey where's Max?" Melody asked.

"At my best friend Sparkle's house." I replied.

**One down one to go! R & R?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Second chapter maybe even a third after this. I don't know. I still have to update my other stories. Soo yeah.**

Sparkle POV

Well Max seems kinda down so I'm gonna kidnap Fang from Booknerd. Or I could just ask her for him... nah I'll kidnap Fang, that's more fun! Let's just hope he answers the door. Now I have to find my extra pair of handcuffs. Oh yeah there in my Mary Poppins bag.

-At booknerds house still Sparkle's POV

Knock knock! I thought rapping my knuckles on the door.

"Yeah?" Fang answered as I threw a bag over him and zipped it up.

-At Sparkle's house still her POV-

Let's see what Max thinks about this I thought unzipping the bag in front of Max. As soon as I unzipped it Fang jumped out in a battle stance.

"FANG!" Max yelled angrily. Wait a second... Angry?

"What?" Fang said.

"How could you get kidnapped?! You left the flock alone with Iggy in charge! Do you know what could happen!" Max screeched.

"The bag is made from Polyester! Do you know how hard that is to break!" Fang yelled back.

"Maybe I shoulda kidnapped Angel instead." I muttered to myself not meaning for anyone else to hear, which Max and Fang did hear. I coud tell because as soon as the words were outta my mouth they swiveled their heads in my direction.

"Maybe. You shoulda just stayed at BookNerds house! And then you coulda yelled at her!" They both yelled in unison.

Hmm not a bad idea... then I could get away from these whiners! I thought.

"What did you just say?" Max said in a deadly tone.

"Did I just say my thinking process out loud?" I asked embaressed.

"Ya think" Fang said with a dangerous glare in his eyes and a scowl on his mouth.

"Ok let's go!" I said as we ran to BookNerds place running inside.

"Hey BookNerd! What up?" I said in the most nonchanant tone as possible.

"Nada. So how was having sleepovers with Max?" Booknerd asked.

"So I brought them back. Oh hey Melody." I replied.

"Yo!" Melody replied.

"So you didn't mind that I took 'em?" I asked confused.

"Nah it was kinda a relief." She answered.

"Can I sleepover?" I asked bored.

"Sure." BookNerd answered.

**Done! Need nap...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok same rules for every chapter 5 reviews means 1 chapter ASAP 10 means 2 chapters ASAP. For this chapter we are gonna have well you'll find out. Oh and no problem for the mention A Girl From The Novels.**

Max POV

Grrrr now there's 3 of them! And one of them lives with me!

"Hey Max! Let's play truth or dare!" Sparkle told me.

"Yeah Max please!" Everyone else added on.

"No." I answered sternly.

"Angel over here. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Sparkle yelled as her and Angel switched on the Bambi eyes! NOOOOOO!

"NOOOOO! Must look away! I'm melting! Fine!" I said giving up.

"YAY!" Everyone yelled.

"But I'm first!" I said.

"Boo" Everyone pouted.

"Sparkle." I said

"Dare." She answered nonhesitantly.

"I dare you to punch Fang in the gut." I answered

"Yay!" She said clapping and running to Fang not only punching but kicking as well.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt." Angel winced at the sight.

"Angel, honey cover your eyes." I said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Somebody get this girl off!" Fang screeched.

"I would but this is too entertaining to hear!" Iggy said laughing.

"Sparkle! The dare's over." I yelled at her.

"Oh I guess I got a bit carried away." Sparkle said.

"A bit? You nearly killed me!" Fang yelled.

"Well I wouldn't of if Max didn't dare me!" Sparkle yelled back.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" I yelled.

"Well she's got a point! Why did you dare her to punch me?" Fang yelled at me.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt! The kid's like what? Five?" I yelled back.

Apparently my last comment made Sparkle very mad.

"Well than if I'm _five_ you've got yourself one angry toddler!" She yelled at me. Meanwhile Melody, BookNerd, and the rest of the flock were just laughing their heads off.

"I didn't mean it like that." I started to explain but got cut off.

"Then what did you mean it like?" Sparkle questioned.

"If Fang can handle Erasers he should be able to handle you." I explained.

"Ok but I'm watching you and for the record I'm much older than five!" she yelled.

"Ok I think we're done with truth or dare." Melody said stepping between us.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison bobbing their heads up and down.

"How about Scategories? That game is sooooooo soooo soooooooooooooooooooooo fun! Its like all the fun games mashed together except it doesn't have anything in common with other games, you know besides the fact that its a game." Nudge rambled.

"NO! That game is rigged," I yelled, "Rigged I tell you! Rigged!"

"Cream cheese." Gazzy yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well like everyone besides me has said something and I was thinking about cream cheese." Gazzy explained.

"Ok then..." I answered awkwardly.

"Max. Can I have candy?" I heard Angel's sweet, innocent voice ask me.

"Honey you can haveone lollipop. But that's it." I answered.

"Thank you Max!" She thanked well, angelically.

**Three in one day! It's a new record! Don't forget to... R & R?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cue drums! *drums play* IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Funny on my birthday I'm giving you guys a present... hey you know what? A review would be an awesome present!**

Max POV

Ok it's Booknerd's birthday and I forgot to get her something so did the rest of the flock! I hope she likes nothing.

_Dont worry I got it covered._

_Angel I'll say it once... GET OUTTA MY HEAD!_

_Just this once let me be in._

_You have one minute._

_Ok heres the plan..._

Angel's plan will work perfectly! Well I hope it will.

KNOCK KNOCK

And Book Nerd is here. So as I walk to the door Sparkle shoved me away from the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed in her ear.

"This is her house! She can just walk in! Now go hide so we can yell surpise!" She answered back.

"Oh yeah... I feel stupid." I answered.

"You should." Sparkle mumbled. I heard that so I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Anyone home?" Booknerd asked as we all jumped out and yelled surprise!

"Thank you so much guys!" She said ecstatically.

"Come you will get your present." I said walking outside with the flock at my tail. Oh yeah and BookNerd tagging along.

First Gaz and Ig did some lil fireworks that spelled out Happy birthday and then we did a lil flying show.

"I love it thank you!" Booknerd was crying because she is sooo so happy.

"Happy birthday Booknerd! Here's your prezzie! Open it." Melody told Booknerd.

"OMG THANK YOU SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH!AAAAAAAAAH!" Booknerd screamed as she opened up a brand new acer laptop and hugging Melody.

**That's all sorry it's short but R & R? For my birthday?**


	21. Chapter 21

Melody POV (missed ya Mel)

This is so entertaining to watch! Nudge hackd into Fang's blog and posted a video of him singing in tidie widies! Go Nudge!

"Watcha watching?" Fang asked slithering up behind me ninja style.

"Uh um nothing..." I said awkwardly trying to exit out of it but the stupid thing froze, so I just got up and yelled "RUN NUDGE HE FOUND OUT" right when Fang hit play I saw a blur run outside and fly as fast as possible.

"I. Will. Kill. Her!" Fang yelled running out the door.

"Who does Fang wanna kill?" Bookworm questioned.

"Nudge." I stated.

"Why?"

"Computer"

"Ah I got it now"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm gonna go force Ig to make me a falaful, wanna come?" Bookworm asked.

"You had me at Iggy." I answered.

"Thought so." she answered

"Oh Iggy we know your hiding spot." I yelled.

"Wait pretend you think it's the closet even though it's under his bed cause me and Iggy watched the grudge a couple nights ago he is freaked Nudge has black unpermanent hairspray I'll dye my hair, put on ripped clothes, put all my hair in front of my face, and go aaaaa. So he will think I'm the grudge." Bookworm ranted.

"Works for me. As long as he is SOOOOOOO scared that he will want to hold me." I replied she answered me with a nod.

"Iggy we know youre in the closet." Bookworm shouted opening the closet.

"Hmm he isn't in there!" I yelled.

- After they get the plan ready-

"aaaaaaaa"Bookworm croaked crawling on the ground to Iggy's bed. I heard him gaspands mutter 'no it can't be, it's just a movie' as Bookworm slipped her head under the bed, her head lying face to floor.

"Oh no, this isn't happening." Iggy murmered as Bookworm's head shot upright and she screeched gripping Iggy's leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Iggy screeched as I said,

"Iggy! It's the grudge! Hold me!"

"Ok I can throw you at the grudge while I get away! It's perfect." he said grabbing and throwing me, closing the door and locking it behind him screaming like a little girl.

"That was awesome! Let's keep it going so he feels guilty pretend to scream and stuff and then hide in the attic. If anyone comes up pretend you are Keiko and do what she did. Now scream." Bookworm ordered. Cool I get to guilt Iggy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Please noooooooooooo! Whyyyyyyyyy?" I shrieked. Bookworm stared at me.

"Too much?" I asked, she nodded.

"Fine I'll just go to the attic." I pouted leaving.

Nudge POV

The whole flock minus Iggy are helping Bookworm and Melody with 'the grudge prank' Bookworm's gonna take us one at a time and then we'll hide in the attack til it's only Igs left. So yeah I'm next.

Iggy POV

Ok I'm feeling a little bit guilty about throwing Melody to the grudge... seriously she is haunting my dreams... I'm a bit freaked out.


	22. Tobaccy Pudding

**Me: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-**

**Iggy: THEY GET THE POINT!**

**Me: *glares* Anyway I'm super sorry for not updating. It's just our laptops don't work and I have writer block and I'm trying to write a story for a contest. So yeah. Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me through the story I've gotten 40 reviews! 40! A special thanks to Melody for the 40th. So here's a special chappie. I dedicate this chappie to Prune Lady though for coming up with a part.**

Me POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screeched in terror as I saw an old lady.

"Relax she won't do anything." Melody said trying to calm me down.

"You don't know that!" I yelled. You're probably wondering 'Why is Bookworm scared of an old lady' Well because my sisters, my dad, and I went to the store. But I chose to stay in the car. Then I was just sitting there when an old lady walked by with someone. One person not the old lady went in their car. The old lady about to go in the car grabs something out of the bag and rubs it on the handle to the car I'M IN! And saws "Haha i put it on the car next to us!' Then a little bit later I thought they were gone so I stick my head up and the lady stares at me. And get this she had a WHITE COAT ON! AND SHE HAD WHITE HAIR! So I tell everyone when they get back. Which turned into talk about old ladies. Which turned into TABACCY PUDDING! (PRUNE LADY MADE THIS PART) So we imagined this.

Old lady: *sees 40 years old guy* Hey young man wanna chew some tabaccy with me but I can't chew since I don't have teeth so I put it in my pudding! You want some tabbaccy pudding? Granny made it special for you!

"Want some tabaccy pudding?" Gazzy mimicked Prune Lady.

"Nah I'll take some Nightquills though. ( reference! Booyah!)" Fang said stumbling in.

"I WANT SOME TOO!" Iggy yelled running into Fang.

"Fang have you and Iggy been in the medicine cabinent lately?" Max questioned.

"JUSTIN WAS! And he gave Nightquills to us for father's day!" Iggy explained.

"Angel what happened?" Max asked Angel.

"Umm apparently they were given Nyquil by a swedish elf named... Dippy?" Angel explained as she searched Fang and Iggy's thoughts.

"DIPPY!" I yelled running into his room.

"Yes?" Dippy said as I kicked his door open... wow being mad gives me like a strength surge or something, 'cause I'm pretty sure it was locked.

"YOU GAVE THEM NYQUIL! THAT'S LIKE GIVING ME ROCK CANDY! I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MY TROMBONE! WITHOUT THE RUBBER THING ON THE BOTTOM! I CAN ATTACK YOU FROM A DISTANCE! OR I'LL HAVE EVERY TROMBONE PLAYER IN BAND ATTACK YOU WITH THEM! WHILE YOU'RE IN ONE OF THOSE CAGE THINGS FOR INSTRUMENTS! YOU WILL SUFFER!" I was screaming so loud I swear people in Asia could hear me.

"Exactly. And did you know Kevin Bacon was an actor and Roger Bacon was an English philosopher?" Dippy questioned calmly throwing unicorn candy at random people who live in Germany.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO THE FLOCK! AND- wait really Kevin Bacon and Roger Bacon there real people?" I asked curiously.

"Yup."

"No way."

"Google it!"

"Fine" I said quickly googling them on Dippy's bed. That's right he has a bed made out of laptops. Awesomeness I know. THEY ARE REAL!

"Oh my tabaccy pudding!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah and I didn't give them Nyquil, I gave them tabaccy pudding." Dippy said throwing more unicorn candy at me as he ran into the bathroom muttering something about pie, bombs, and me-mow from adventure time.

"Guys Angel was wrong Dippy gave them tabaccy pudding." I told everyone.

"Really?" Angel said curiously.

"Really." I confirmed.

"Wow. Who woulda thought tabaccy pudding a real thing..." Nudge said in awe as everyone stared at her like she was the Lorax willingly giving away the last tree.

"Two things. One, duh it's real Prune Lady made it! And two that was the shortest sentence you have ever uttered in your life." Melody told Nudge.

"NUH-UH!" Nudge denied.

"Correction that was the shortest sentence!" Max corrected Melody.

"Nuh-uh once I said only ok in one sentence and that was even shorter when I said the ochomatic because you know that's the only tree with a remote control. it come with summer, autumn, winter, aaaaaand disco! Do da disco do da disco! It would be even better if it grew handlebar and french mustaches though. And like made breakfast less conceited 'cause everyone's always saying breakfast is sooooooooooooooo important, I mean breakfast is delicious but how does that make lunch and dinner feel? UNIMPORTANT! That's how they feel!" Nudge rambled in one breath.

"That's more like you!" We all laughed.

"Hey guys listen to my story idea and tell me if its good. Ok here we go. The beginning of my story about talking instruments...

"Hey guys what's a musicians favorite pet? A TRUM-PET!" Rover the annoying trumpet said for the millionth time.

"WE GET IT!" All of us other instruments screamed.

"Fine then I'll just take my jokes elsewhere!" Rover huffed.

"Please do." I T-Bone the Trombone retorted.

"Well if you really want me to then NEVER!" Rover cackled.

"Of course." Jenna the Oboe muttered.

"Ookie want cookie!" Ookie the Tuba bellowed.

"Ookie you know the band director banned your player from eating any more cookies while playing you!" Jazzy the spunky little Saxophone said taking the words right out of my mouth. And yeah then the instruments go on some sort of adventure which I haven't figured out yet." I told the story to them.

"Eh." Dippy said sticking his head in so naturally I threw a flamingo at him.

"How on earth did you get a flamingo!?" Iggy asked curiously.

"I know a guy. Wait a second how on earth did you know that was a flamingo!?" I wondered aloud.

"...NINJA VANISH!" Iggy yelled throwing down a smoke bomb.

"Thursday was named after a famous viking named Thor. So Thor's day originated into Thursday!" Gazzy yelled.

"How did you learn about vikings? Just yesterday you were obsessed with the word onomontaphia." (Is that spelled right?) Fang asked.

"I know a guy who teaches about onomontaphia vikings... a.k.a CeeLoGreen!" Gazzy responded.

"Well I know a guy who eats flamingo pie for breakfast and tabaccy pudding for dessert! So beat that and the guy is... a robot." Nudge said happily.

"I know a robot! His name is Boblo. Boblo speaks mexican." Dippy chimed in.

"Tsk tsk bad grammar." Gazzy said.

"My grammar's gooder than your's." Dippy retorted.

"Nuh uh!" Gazzy screeched.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ha! I win! Victory!" Gazzy screamed in victory as he grabbed my finn the human hat from Melody.

"I NEED THAT FOR WHEN ME AND BOOKWORM WATCH BANANAS IN PAJAMAS! GIVE IT GAZZY!" Melody screamed chasing Gazzy, catching him, and last of all beating him with a banana.

"Mel! Look what you did to that poor poor poor banana!" I spoke sadly as I looked at the bruised, beaten up, smushed to a pulp banana.

"OMG! I'm so sorry banana! We need a funeral planned stat!" Mels said as she apologized to the banana. But then a space banana burst through the window, shouted "I'LL SAVE HIM!" did cpr on the banana then the banana got up and started dancing! But that's not even the best part! It spotted Gazzy ran up to him, and slapped him! That banana is awesome!

"My cheek hurts. Bananas slap hard." Gazzy whined.

"You want some cheese with that whine?" Melody asked.

"Actually yes I do." Gazzy answered honestly. Then the weirdest thing happened. A hobo crashed through the other window... what is it with things breaking my window! Well anyway he ran up to me and said "You don't own Maximum Ride"

"NO DUH! Jimmy P does!" I replied.

"Wait what?! Some dude I don't even know _owns_ me!" Max was furious. I was confused with the fact Jimmy P never told her that. Meanwhile Angel was eating a five dollar foot long. Wait I was saving that for my supper!

"ANGEL!" I yelled summoning Dippy and all my other OC's.

"Mission?" They all asked.

"Get that sub!" I growled.

"CHARGE!" Dippy yelled as they ran for Angel. So she flew up where they couldn't reach her, the ceiling. Wrong I am the fanfictioner here... anything is possible. I snap my fingers and boom all my OC's have wings and are wielding chainsaws. Angel looks nervous.

"There is a way out of this. Hand me the sub! Now." I cackle grinning like a madman.

"Fine!" Angel growls glaring at me.

"Mmm." I taste the deliciousness o pepperoni and pickles on italian bread. What? Don't judge! It tastes awesome! Not like you people ever tried it!

"Gazzy give me the final piece." I heard Iggy whisper. So I took my lightsaber and sliced whatever Gaz had in half! Turns out that was a bad idea.

"YOU LET IT FREE! RUN! EVERYONE RUN!" Iggy and Gazzy screamed in terror. Ten bucks says you can't guess what it was. When you have your guess ready scroll down past the dots.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was... **MUTANT BACON! **I knew you couldn't guess! So we ran for Sparkle's house. We didn't bother knocking or anything. But when we came in by the look on our faces Sparkle knew what was going on. We ran to her room. She grabbed her laptop and typed Mutant Bacon Emergency. Then her room was transformed into a laboratory.

"How are we going to stop the bacon?" Melody asked nervously.

"With the one thing bacon hates." Sparkle replied.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

Sparkle grinned and said "Tabaccy pudding."

"You know how to make it?" Angel gasped.

"Nope not a clue." Sparkle replied honestly.

"DIPPY HAS SOME!" I yelled happily.

"But" Max started.

"Dippy" Fang continued.

"is" Gazzy added.

"Back at the house." I finished with a groan.

"Guess we'll have to wing it! No pun intended." Iggy replied.

"Got any pudding anyone?" Sparkle asked grimly.

"I do. I have Granny's Tabaccy Pudding." Dippy said sticking his head in.

"DIPPY!" We all yelled happily.

"We thought the Mutant Bacon ate you!" Nudge screamed.

"Nah. I ate the Mutant Bacon is more like it." Dippy grinned as he let out a bacontastic burp.

"HOW?! That's impossible!" Sparkle yelled.

"Not when your a swedish elf who forgot to eat supper!" Was Dippy's answer.

"So let me get this straight you just saw mutant bacon so you decided to chomp on it?" Melody questioned.

"Yeah pretty much." Dippy answered.

"Wow." We all said in unison as we fell asleep dreaming about bacon mutants getting chomped on by crazy hungry swedish elfs named Dippy. Then we wake up to Dippy muttering two words in his sleep... I LOST!

**A/N There 1,948 words. To make up for my lack of updating. Be happy and next up Q&A chappie so review some questions for anyone of us and review what your thought on my talking band story was. Plus review what you guessed the thing I sliced in Gazzy's hand was. That's your guy's job. So REVIEW!**


End file.
